


Hermits Fears

by Candi_is_a_writer



Category: Hermitcraft
Genre: Fears will be added as i write avout them
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:47:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28151112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candi_is_a_writer/pseuds/Candi_is_a_writer
Summary: Casually vents in the form of writing
Comments: 5
Kudos: 27





	1. Docs Fear Of Being Weak

Doc was a lot of things, He was strong, scary, smart. One thing he was not was weak. He was horrified of people what people would think if they could see past his tough exterior. 

He was sitting on his bed, stroking a kittens fur. His arm was updating and there wasn't much he could do without it, so he was watching YouTube on his phone. 

"Doc you in here?" He could hear Bdubs walking through the house. 

"I'm busy Bdubs" He shouted back. He really didn't want to be seen like this. He grabbed his phone and set it in his coat pocket. "Go away"

"Man I just want to make sure you're okay." His footsteps were getting closer. 

"Bdubs- Im fine." He got up and grabbed his arm. He never liked how weak he felt without his robotic arm. It latched back on, it was still updating and he couldn't move it. 

"Are you in your room?" The builders voice was behind the door. 

"Yes I am, now what do you need." He growled. 

"Can I come in?" Bdubs voice was filled with worry. Doc would never understand that about him.

"Fine." He opened the door with a bit of force. 

"Doc you alright?" Bdubs looked up at him. "Your robotic eye isn't glowing."

Shit-

"I'm fine. What do you want." He hissed. 

"Iskall mentioned something about updates when I ran into him in the shopping district. He asked me to check on you" The wide eyes builder had true worry in his voice.

"I'm doing fine, but if I must I'll go see iskall." He pushed pass Bdubs and flew over to the omega tree. Iskall had a cybernetic eye and a robotic arm. His arm was from his elbow down, where Docs arm was from his shoulder. 

"Hallo Doc," Iskall greeted when he landed. 

"Did you have to tell him!?" He hissed.

"Doc," The architech set his hand on docs shoulder. "Im worried for you."

"I don't need your worry!" He shook iskalls hand off. "Im just fine!" His voice was filled with venom. 

"Doc." The mans voice was stern now. "I know you despise updating your cybernetics. I can tell you don't like feeling weak." The creeper stepped back. 

"I have no clue what your talking about." His voice was wavering a bit. His tough persona couldn't break yet. 

"Doc," his voice had gone from stern to concerned. "Im here for you man" He hugged the creeper. Well sort of, doc was an entire foot taller then iskall, so his face was just in docs chest. 

"I'm weak…" He mummbled.

"What was that doc." Iskall pulled him down.

"I'm weak" he muttered again. 

"Doc." Iskall had pulled him down so they were standing face to face. "Your not weak for having to update. Its like when someone breaks their arm, they have to wait for it to heal." 

"But-"

"No buts. Now sit down." 

"You cant make me!" He growled in his normal tone.

"You are much less intimidating without the glowing eye." Iskall dragged doc over to his bed. 

"I hate you"

"I hate me too- Now lay down so I can fix your arm" 

Doc went back to watching youtube while iskall tinkered with his arm.


	2. Scars Autophobia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Describes a panic attack, implied ScarDubs ship, mentions of being alone(obvi)

There was a reason scar always had jellie with him. There was a reason he had settled in the jungle with so many people. There was a reason he did so much with other hermits. Scar was utterly terrified of being alone. Bdubs told him it was called Autophobia. 

In some ways, he was glad for the turf war. He had a team he was able to talk to. A group who would support him. However everyone was busy due to the war. They were all working on minigames. Well he was too, but he was lonley and he hated it. He had thought about calling Bdubs, but he was sleeping. He didnt like working in the dark anyways.

"Shoot!" Scar ran from the creeper building inspector. He heard it explode, man why couldnt he be better with mobs. He boxed himself in a small hole, he was so lonely. He hated it, he wanted to break down and cry. What was the point of crying, if nobody could come and comfort him. "Where are you Bdubs?..." It was a dumb question, he knew where he was. He just didn't want to admit he was so far away. 

It was 4 in the morning, bdubs would be up soon. Bdubs would be here soon. He could feel the tears building up. His nails were cutting into his hands, his knuckles turned white. His communicator went off. He ignored it.

*ping*

It didn't matter, he was alone. He was always going to be alone. 

*ping*

They just feel sorry for him. They didn't actually want to hang out with him. 

*ping*

His job as mayor was worthless. Nobody would listen to him if he tried.

*ping* 

He threw the communicator.

"Shut up! I know I'm alone! Im always going to be alone!" The tears ran down his face. He was alone, nobody was coming. He was going to die alone and forgotten. He wasn't sure how long he was sitting in the hole. 

"Scar?" He could hear a faint voice. It was fake he assured himself. He was hearing things. Nobody was coming for him. 

"Scar!?" A new voice, this time it was louder. It wasn't real, he was doomed to be alone. The tears were streaming down his face, his knuckles bone white. 

"Guys I think i found him!" A loud voice shouted out. There was a shadow looming over the hole he was in. He was hallucinating, how pathetic. 

"Scar man we're right here!" It was one of the voices. He was pulled out of the hole and wrapped in a hug. He wasn't alone anymore. He had friends. They cared for him. 

"Scar, let me see your hands?" Someone grabbed his arms. It didn't matter, he was being touched, he wasn't alone anymore. He could feel wool being wrapped around his hands, slowly his eyes fluttered closed. He drifted off to sleep, not sure who was holding him.

There was light shining through the windows. Where was he? Was he alone again?! His breath picked up, someone hugged him from behind. 

"Your okay, calm down." They whispered.

"B bdubs?" The mayor stuttered. 

"I'm right here," they pulled him closer in a hug. 

"Is everything okay in here?" Their bee themed admin poked his head inside the room. Bdubs shifted. "Scar," he walked up to them. "Your never alone here." 

"Were always going to be here" that was mumbos voice. 

"What happened?" Scar asked once he caught his breath.

"I was messaging you for the cords of where you needed redstone help. It was odd you weren't answering, you're usually so quick to respond. So I asked Xisuma if he knew, he didn't so he tried calling you. He heard the communicator hit the ground, when you threw it, it accepted the call. So he heard you screaming about being alone." Mumbo explained.

"So we dragged Bdubs out of bed and went to go find you, we were running out of hope when we found you crying. You had scratched yourself till you started bleeding. Then we brought you here." Xisuma finished. 

"I I'm sorry" He could feel himself tearing up again. 

"Scar," Bdubs turned him so they were facing each other. "You cant control whether you have Autophobia or not. All you need to remember is that we would drop everything if you needed someone." He gave the mayor a kiss on the forehead. 

Mumbo and Xisuma climbed onto the bed and wrapped scar in a big group hug. He was safe, he had friends. Slowly they drifted off to sleep, warm and cozy. No work would get done that day, it didn't matter. They were safe.


	3. Ethos Scars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes now a chapter about my lok- and huge scars

Etho stared at the marks he had made on his arms. He wasn't cutting himself or anything, just scratching his arms. Sighing, he slipped his turtleneck on. Adding the vest and gloves to his outfit as well. He stared at himself in the mirror. The scar over his eye, the change of color in the two. It was ugly to him, but if he tried to cover them up people would be suspicious. He grabbed his mask, set up his headband and went to go check his shops. 

The wind felt nice blowing through his white locks. It was fairly warm in the jungle, his long sleeves didn't help. He flew over the ocean. His fingers just brushing the top of the water. The water was cold, snapping him awake a bit. His feet touched the soft grass, the mycilum war was fun but everyone knew that grass was better. 

"Hey etho!!" Etho turned around to see Xisuma. "You look a bit red, are you alright?" X walked up to him. 

"Yea I'm fine, just a bit warm." He smiled, you couldn't see it under the mask but you could tell from the way his eyes scrunched up. 

"I can get you a set of clothes if your warm in your ninja suit?" There was concern in the admins voice. 

"No, im fine. Ive got other clothes." The ninja tried his best to sound alright. Xisuma waved goodbye and went back to his things. Etho took out his phone and plugged in ear buds. Selecting his playlist he walked over to Ice-E-E's. He removed his shoes and checked the chests. He had sold a few stacks of normal ice, the snow was almost empty due to the Christmas district. 

"Hello etho!" A familiar voice called out. He turned around, grian had a wide smile on his face. 

"Good morning Grian." The ninja had respect for the prankster. "Do you need something?" 

"I do actually, I wanted some help for a prank!" He winked. 

"Ah, I see. This isnt a good place to talk, follow me." Adjusting his elytra, Etho took of to the sky. Carefully he landed on top of shade-e-es scale. Grian landed shortly after. 

"Hey etho, random question." 

"Hm?"

"Are you a cosplayer?" 

"What?"

"Your always dressed like a ninja. Imma be honest you look like an anime character." 

Etho chuckled softly. 

"No, I'm not. The gloves are a tactical thing, the headband is just because of my fairly long hair, and i just like the vest." He explained.

"So whats the mask for?" 

"Anyways! What kind of prank do you need help with?" The ninja hoped Grian would move on from his fashion choice. Clearly that was not the case as the pranksters smiling face quickly turned to concern. 

"Etho are you alright?" 

"I'm fine Grian," He shifted his weight to one foot then the other. 

"No your not," grian looked down at ethos feet. "Your doing the same thing Mumbo does when he's anxious." 

"I have no idea what your talking about. So what do you need help with." After about an hour they had set the prank up. Sure he had more to do in the shopping district but he didnt want to talk to people anymore. He flew back to his mess of a base and sat down in his garden room. Pulling put his phone, he texted pause. 

You> Hello pause

PauseUnpause> hey etho

PauseUnpause> something up?

You> not rly just need someone to talk to

PauseUnpause> arnt there like 20 somthing hermits?

You> yea but its about the mask

PauseUnpause> oh

PauseUnpause> give me a sec im gonna call you

He sighed, closing the messages app. He was just as much of a mess as his base, yet he hid it instead of showing it off. Carefully he let his hair down, hanging the headband around his neck. The signature ringtone for pause went off. 

"Hey" he answered.

"Etho your eyes are pretty." He chuckled softly. Pause just went straight for the point. 

"Thank you pause, but this isn't about my eyes." 

"I'm speaking the truth-" 

"Whatever-"

"Why didn't you go talk to beef?"

"Hes busy obbsessing over llamas-"

"Seriously?"

"Yes."

"Your servers weird."

"Your just as weird."

"Your a jerk etho!" 

They talked for about an hour,just about random stuff. Etho may have still been super self conscious but he felt much better now. Maybe he'd go visit beef later. That didnt matter, first he would bandage his arms then he was going to go relax. He deserved some self care, after all his look always did stand out in a good way.


	4. Zedaphs Voices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ive been going through some problems

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!CUTTING WARNING!!

Zedaph sat on the edge of his space ship. He had been working on the zero g pigs but it was too much. The voices rang in his ears. He hated it. 

He had promised the other members of Z.I.T he wouldn't give into them again. They were just so loud. It felt as if someone was sitting just behind him, whispering cruel suggestions in his ear. 

Some were about griefing. Others were about hurting his friend. Most of them, the loudest of them all, were telling him to hurt himself. 

~"Smash your head into the windows. Let the glass impale you."~

~"Open the iron door and close it with your arm inside. Listen to all of the bones cracking."~ 

~"Jump off. Let the void consume you"~

He held his head in his hands. He knew they wouldn't stop until he followed one of them. Jumping into the void would be quick but have lasting effects on his mental state. Slamming the door would break his arm, but at least he could play it off saying he fell weird. Breaking the window would just concern everyone… or would it? 

He shook his head. What was he doing? Was he seriously considering these things? Standing up, he walked over to the window. He didn't smash it but instead took his pickaxe out, breaking a pain off the top so the pigs wouldn't get out.

~"Good. Now cut your arm."~ 

He took a deep breath, squeezing his eyes shut. He felt the glass impale his arm, feeling the blood run down his arm. One cut. Two cuts. Three cuts. There. He tossed the bloody glass into the void. Carefully he wrapped his arm with some red wool. Using red would make less people wonder if he had hurt himself. He pulled his sleeve down and started flying to the end portal. 

He was exhausted and just wanted to sleep, at least the voices would stop for now. When he reached his cave he quickly threw his stuff in a chest. He took the bandage off, seeing the bleeding had stopped. 

He took a deep breath, facing the good side of his bedroom. Closing his eyes he drifted off to sleep. About five hours later he shot up. Wiping his face, he tried to steady his breathing. The voices were in his dreams too, how could he forget. 

Brushing himself off, he grabbed his coat and started walking outside. The late night breeze was calming. Too bad it was ruined by the voices.

~"Climb up and jump off the mountain"~

~"Go run into a cactus"~

~"Drown yourself in that pond"~ 

He put his hands over his ears. He was crying now and his arm burned.

"Shut up!" He sobbed, falling down to his knees. "Shut up! Shut up. Shutup. ShutupShutupShutup!" He curled up on himself, barely breathing. "I'm so pathetic…" He felt himself drift back to sleep on the desert sand.


End file.
